


13x23 Coda: Vessel

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Ben is Dean's son, Coda, Condescending Michael, Dialogue Heavy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possession, Prayer, Season/Series 13, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dialogue between Dean and Michael after Michael takes control reveals some secrets.





	13x23 Coda: Vessel

_ You son of a bitch! You reneged on our deal you...feathered dickbag!  _ Dean screamed inside his own head. It wasn’t supposed to go down like that. Lucifer was dead. Mission accomplished. He was seconds away from healing Jack’s wound. Then Michael hauled his ass across the globe. Not even a goodbye to Sam or his Mom or...Cas.

 

“Sentimental, Mr. Winchester?” Michael snarked at him. 

 

_ They’re my family, asshole. Remember family? Oh wait...you killed yours. _

 

“They weren’t following our Father’s word. Lucifer was corrupted. Gabriel ran from his duties in Heaven. And Raphael...he dared to challenge my birthright.”

 

Dean scoffed,  _ Birthright? To put the dick in dictator? I know Chuck. This ain’t what he had in mind. Heaven and Earth are church and state. They keep the souls and we handle shit on the ground. You’re fucking up the works, pal. _

 

“And you? You do not understand the hypocrisy of your words? As I understand it, you are responsible for Castiel’s fall from grace. His continued corruption to the point of...humanity.”

 

_ Yeah. He’s a person, Mikey. He’s got free will. Makes him not a douche like the rest of you. I told him he had a choice. He chose to do the right thing. He chose family over that...twisted sense of duty. _

 

Michael smirked. “Castiel is more to you than that.”

 

Silence

 

“Nothing to say for the man who has ranted constantly? Your heart isn’t separating church and state, Mr. Winchester. I suspect neither is Castiel’s. It is the ultimate sin.”

 

_ Your Dad don’t care about dudes mixing it up. That’s bullshit. _

 

“But  _ you _ do. And Castiel is not a man, no matter how you try to make him in your image. He is an angel of the Lord. Unions between humans and celestial beings is forbidden. This...mess Lucifer caused by creating a nephilim…”

 

_ His name is Jack. And he’s my family, too. He’s Cas’ kid. He’s all of ours and we wouldn’t trade him for a damn thing. You hear me? _

 

“I hear you, Mr. Winchester. The child is still an abomination.”

 

_ I can cast you out! My body, my choice. Free will and all. _

 

Michael threw back his head and laughed. “You could...but Heaven’s gates are closed. I’d have to find another vessel.” He looked around at innocent humans walking alongside him on the sidewalk. “Whom should we choose? Not everyone can contain an archangel’s grace. Probably burn through several vessels before I can find one more...accomodating.”

 

Dean growled.  _ Ain’t happening. You’ve destroyed enough. I can handle the ride until I figure out somewhere to stash your ass. _

 

Michael stopped and tapped his chin. “You know...there is another vessel suitable for me. Almost perfect.”

 

_ You stay the fuck away from Sam! _

 

“Oh I’m not talking about Samuel. He’s been sullied by Lucifer and Gadreel, by the...demon blood. You aren’t exactly untainted, either. Still feel the itch of my brother’s Mark under your skin?”

 

_ No! Just the regular itch to kill sons of bitches like you. _

 

“Still, there’s a pure vessel I could use. Innocent.”

 

_ Dude, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Sam’s off the table and my half-brother Adam is long gone. _

 

“You really don’t know, do you?”

 

_ Know what, Mikey? I’m sick of your fucking mind games. _

 

“Your son, Benjamin. As heir of your bloodline he is a suitable vessel.”

 

_ Ben is...mine? Lisa said...No! Hell no! I walked away from them to protect them. They don’t even know who I am. I’m just a stranger now. You stay the fuck away from them. If he’s really my kid then he’s got a shot at a life light years away from this. _

 

“So you’ll acquiesce to being my vessel?”

 

_ For now, dickbag. _

 

“Enjoy the ride, Mr. Winchester. So much to see.” Michael spread his wings for flight.

 

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Dean wrapped his arms around himself and rocked while he sobbed. He had a son. He’d hoped Ben was his...prayed Lisa was lying. It was true. He’d be about twenty. Probably going to college like his uncle Sammy did. Got a girl...hell, maybe a guy. Didn’t matter as long as he was happy with a normal life. There had to be a way out of this without more people getting hurt.

 

_ Cas? You hear me? I’m still in here. Michael's got the wheel but I ain’t giving up. I’m coming home. You got that? It’s on me. Don’t do anything stupid. I need to hang onto this bastard a little longer. Can’t let him hurt people. Can't let him...you gotta do something for me. Find Lisa and Ben. Michael’s coming after him. Don’t let him. Make sure they don’t remember. And Cas? Uh...me too. We’ll talk about it when I get back. _

 


End file.
